


What Happens Between Brothers At Night

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are at the pub, when Noel realizes just how drunk his brother is. Turning green, Noel guides him to the toilet where he is sick. Once he comes out, they walk home, Liam's arm draped over Noel's shoulders. At home, Noel helps Liam undress, and after, Liam begs for a kiss. He gets it, but then asks for more. Noel refuses, even though he is aroused. In bed he puts his blanket over himself wide awake do to his arousal. Liam fakes crying, so Noel will check on him, and it works, he is invited back to Noel's bed, where he notices how aroused his brother is. Things progress from there.





	What Happens Between Brothers At Night

"Another..." Liam slurred, picking up his pint glass. Nothing but a bit of foam residue, remained, and he was still intent on drinking. Noel sat next to him, but was pacing himself. One of them had to make sure they made the walk home, and Liam, yet to turn 18 was under his charge. Basically, no one fucked with either, but especially not Liam.

Hardly able to hold his glass to his lips, Liam put it on the bar, and hiccuped. Noel turned his head, fag between his lips, and swore he saw his brother turn eight shades of green. Getting up quickly, Noel helped his brother to the toilet, which unfortunately had probably never been cleaned. 

Liam became violently ill, while Noel stood by cringing. When his brother got up, his eyes were watering, and his nose was running. This makes his already youthful face look even younger. Holding his stomach, Noel puts a hand on his shoulder as they walk back to the bar. He asks for a glass of water as he watches his brother still stagger a bit. 

Given the glass of water, he rinsed his mouth out and spat in the empty pint glass he had. Liam then layed his head on Noel's shoulder.

"Ye know I don't like when ye do that, and yet ye always anyway, why?" Noel asked, looking up to the telly and having another fag, as the other burned out in the ashtray as he assisted his brother. "Cos I likes it, and cos yer me brother. I love yous Noel, you know that." Liam was still drunk, which made him wonder how many pints he'd actually had. 

His cheeks turning pink, Noel did not want to hear those words out in public, so he suggested they go. "Er, yeah, time to go now!" Noel got his wallet out and paid for their drinks, then put his wallet back. "Unnghhh...too tired, just wanna sleep on you." Liam whined, as he wrapped an arm around Noel.

Noel sighed so loud half the pub must have heard, but then had an idea. "We'll be walkin together, just put yer arm around me neck and I'll help ye get to yer bed." Liam nodded, and then oozed off his seat. He seemed more liquid that human, and probably was then. Noel then got up and took Liam's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

"C'mon, we'll go slow." Noel assured him. "By the way, how many pints ye had?" He asked. Liam thought a moment and then told Noel, "Five...maybe..er...nine? Stopped countin" He let out a belch and laughed in the night air. "Fuckin hell, nine? Maybe not so much, what I payed fer got flushed!"

"Sorry, but, not really sorry." Liam muttered. Noel just rolled his eyes as they inched their way back to their mam's home. Hopefully, she would be asleep and they wouldn't wake her. 

"Er Liam, don't be sayin you love me out in public like that." Noel warned. "Like what? So it's a crime to love me brother now, is it?" Liam replied defensively. "Actually, the way we are is fuckin illegal, and I don't want you visitin me in the pen cos yer underage." Noel snapped.

"Fine, I'll say it now! I love ye, Noel, even when we fight, I still do. Do ye love me?" Noel whispered back, "I love yer, yous me brother, but also more." Liam then kissed his brother's cheek, happy as could be. 

"Because we need each other, we believe in one another..." Out of nowhere Liam decided to sing, which was the first time Noel could recall in the history of Liam's drunk episodes. Noel heard the words, and decided to remember and write them down later, but for now he just listens. "And I know we're going to uncover what's sleepin' in our soooooul!"

"Liam, where you learn that tune?" Noel asked. "Nowhere, or I guess me brain. Just singing it, and I don't even remember what I fuckin just sang." He laughed, before he saw the house and Noel shushed him. "Don't wanna wake up mam!" He whispered. Liam put a hand over his mouth, hoping that would help.

Inside, they carefully go up the stairs to their room, and closed the door behind them. "Lemme undress you fer bed, yer clothes smell like a toilet." Sitting on his bed, he let Noel strip him down to his underwear. He was beautiful with the moonlight shining through the window and onto his flesh. "Kiss me..." Liam asked softly.

"I shouldn't, but I am beyond fighting it. We feel the same, and if anything, ye even feel this more." Noel lifted Liam's chin and then tilted his head to kiss him properly. Though Liam's mouth didn't have the best taste in it's current state, the act of desire overpowered all else.

Liam closed his dark lashed lids, and reached up to put his arms around Noel, trying to pull him closer. Noel was stronger and would not budge, so when the kiss finally broke, Liam began to pout. "I want ye, dontcha want me?" Noel's body screamed, "yes," but his head a resounding, "no." "Yer still a bit pissed, I can't I'd be takin advantage." Noel walked over to his bed and began to undress, glad that is was dark. He didn't want Liam to see how hard he was for him. It was bad enough he could feel Liam as he undressed him.

"You know I con-?" Liam couldn't remember the word. "Consent." Noel told him. "Ye, that. I been wantin ye since I was twelve." He whispered. "Don't be sayin that you had yer little girl friends, I saw ye chasin them and tryin to kiss em." Noel reminded him. "Same for ye, and yet here we fuckin are. Bet yous even hard fer me. I know I am fer you." Liam confessed.

"Look, go an get in bed an go to sleep." Noel stated, brushing the whole thing off. "I can't sleep with you?" Liam asked. "Not, tonight, now go on." Noel got in his bed and pulled the covers up. He was far too aroused to sleep, but anything he did to try to alleviate that would have Liam buzzing over like a housefly. Liam got into bed, with his back to Noel, and just as everything had gone quiet. Noel could hear sobbing. Quiet at first, but then louder, Liam's whole body shaking. Noel was concerned he would wake mam and she would see Liam's tears and he'd get blamed. He wasn't havin that!

Slipping out of bed, he walked over to Liam's and shook his shoulder. He turned and looked up at his brother with big sad eyes. "N-Nothin, just wanted ta sleep wiff ye is all." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and shivered. Liam then reached for Noel's hand and held it tight. 

"All right, if ye settle down you kin get in bed with me, but ye gotta sleep." Liam nodded and got up, glad his plan had worked. He knew his brother well enough to get what he wanted most of the time, which is how he got Noel to take him in the first place. 

Noel got into bed first, and then Liam, who curled up to his side, his crotch digging into Noel's hip, his cock still hard. Wrapping an arm around him, he snuggled into the crook of his neck, then closed his eyes. Noel was even more aroused, and would be even more tired wen it became time to get up.

Liam lifted a leg up so that his knee was on Noel's erection. Liam not saying a word, and not giving any indication that he was awake. Of course he was, this was all planned, but Noel believed Liam was doing this in his sleep, just like Liam wanted him to.

Noel pushed Liam's leg off, and finally, Liam just put his hand on Noel's cock. He arched his back in a gasp, and then Liam whispered in his ear: "Can I wank ye? Ye need it, and I can help you." Noel nodded, and whispered "Yes." Liam smiled and pulled his brother's underwear down, revealing his long hard cock. Touching the head, he could feel the precome, and got his fingers in it, and licked them clean. Noel was not going to hold out with Liam doing that sort of thing.

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Liam began to stroke, the feeling electric between Noel's legs. Spreading them a bit more, he gripped his side of the mattress, and breathed.

Noel had to bite his fist to keep from shouting as he became more and more undone. It was as if Liam knew exactly how he liked it, what speed to go, and even how he liked being gripped. Finally, it was too much, and a shockwave of pleasure rolled over him, and he shot come on Liam's hand, his own belly, chest, he was covered in it. When Liam pulled his hand away, he began tasting his brother's come, Noel's mouth opened in awe. Finally, he just said, "Kinky fucking bastard, you are." Liam smiled. "Ye fuckin love it. Besides, I know you've tasted yer own come, you just won't say." 

Noel rolled his eyes, he was not about to answer, although it was true. When Liam had finished, he asked Noel, "Ye think ye could suck me off?" He shook his head. "It's too late, but I'll wank ye like you done me." Liam didn't waste any time taking his underwear down, and Noel, being left handed, was at least at an advantage the way they were in the bed. Cupping Liam's bollocks, he then grabbed his cock and gave him a few slow wanks before speeding up. 

Liam made himself comfortable, satisfied that he'd at least gotten his brother to please him, and that he had gotten to do the same. Noel was good at wanking, and occasionally, Liam had seen him, when he thought he was alone. It was then he realized he wanted Noel in a way that was different than most siblings and that he shouldn't speak of it. Often, however, he would wank to the idea of his brother kissing and touching him, never dreaming it would happen. 

As Liam got closer to the edge, Noel began to slow down, until finally, he stopped! Liam looked over at Noel, cross, and could hear him nearly snoring, eyes closed.

"Fuck!" Liam whispered. He would never sleep like this so he went to the bathroom, finished, and then got back in bed with Noel. 'Good thing he were'nt suckin me cock.' Liam thought as he closed his eyes. He knew he'd feel like shite in the morning, but maybe Noel would take pity, especially since he couldn't even finish wanking him off.

Three AM and now everyone had their eyes closed and was sleeping.


End file.
